Kayna
|enhanced time = |likes = |buying price relics = 10 |selling price coin = 100,000 |placement xp = 1,000 |rare version = |dawn of fire version = }} Description Kayna is a humanoid monster with a volcano-shaped head. It has overlapping rocks all over its torso and arms except in the stomach and hands region. It has hands that appear to be coal and a belly that glows in the color of fire occasionally. It has purple lips and eyelashes and red-violet spike-like objects coming out of its cheeks. Its hands and feet glow orange while singing. Smoke occasionally comes out from its head. When this monster is idle, it puts its hands on its hips and moves its hips side to side, while puffs of smoke come out of its head. Before Unsealing "Mysterious Monster" is the name given to the Kayna when encased in amber. Its name is revealed once the player's Tribe reaches Level 100. While sealed, Kayna looks relatively the same, albeit in a "trapped" pose. It is unknown why it assumed this posture prior to being sealed. Song * Audio samples: Kayna's contribution to the Tribal Island song is a repetitive song similar to the Furcorn or Tweedle , starting with "Bum badadadum" and repeats "badadadum" over and over again. It occasionally says "badadadah". On Fire Haven, Kayna sings a tune similar to its song on Tribal Island. It plays alongside Tweedle, Cybop, Glowl, Flowah and Potbelly. It sings "dum badadadum badadadum, badada dum dum dum dum dum, badadadum badadadum, badada dum dum dum dum." On Fire Oasis, Kayna sings a duet with Wynq after Tweedle and Glowl sing a duet. It sings "Dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum dum! Dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum dum." On Psychic Island , Kayna sings alongside Phangler and Oaktopus. It sings "Daaaaaa, daaaaaa, da. Da, daaaaaaaaaa, daaaaaa, da. Da, daaaaaaaaaa, daaaaaa, da. Da, daaaaaaaaaa." On Faerie Island, Kayna sings in a way similar to its sound on Fire Oasis. It sings alongside Mammott and Boskus. It sings "Dum diddly dum dum, da dum duuuum. Dum, dum, diddly dum dum, dum duuuuuuuum." Breeding Kayna cannot be bred on Tribal Island but unlocked after the tribe has reached level 100. On Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, Psychic Island, and Faerie Island. Kayna can be bought for Relics or bred with an unstable breeding combination between itself, and another monster. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Floogull|9| |Woolabee|9| |Oaktopus|9| |Pladdie|9| |Directions to Nowhere|9||Dragoon Statue|16||Floofy Nest|24| }} Used in Breeding Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin Kayna ''is an abbreviated version of the word ''Volcano. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Kayna Yay 2015.png|Yay 2015 - 2019 In December 2015, the Kayna put on some colored lights and danced with the Christmas spirit. This was repeated in all subsequent seasons. Notes * Kayna can be seen in Diane's visit to Big Blue Bubble. * Kayna on Tribal Island is the only monster that cannot be muted. It can, however, be muted on Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, Psychic Island, and Faerie Island. * If the Tribe reaches level 100 while the player is on Tribal Island, then an animation will play, showing the Amber slowly cracking and eventually exploding, revealing Kayna. ** This can sometimes be seen when the player enters Tribal Island after level 100 is reached. ** Sound of amber being cracked open is introduced in the Version 1.4.0 update. * Kayna can now be Biggified because of the Version 2.2.4 update, which introduced Fire Haven. It still cannot be Biggified on Tribal Island. * Technically, Kayna is not a monster on Tribal Island. The game client handles it as a decoration. ** As of the 2.2.4 update, Kayna is now fully a monster. Kayna can now be bought or bred on Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, Psychic Island, and Faerie Island. Category:Monsters Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Fire Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters Category:Fire Haven Category:Fire Oasis Category:Psychic Island Category:Faerie Island